powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt9 Ep5: "Heaven Can Wait"
Chpt9 Ep5: "Heaven Can Wait" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' A distraught man is on the phone talking to a suicide hotline, but hangs up. Then he puts a gun to his head and finds himself unable to pull the trigger. Then someone else appears in the room, promising to end the man’s pain. When he puts his hand on the distraught man’s forehead, the man explodes in a burst of pink goo. The following day, Castiel goes about his new routine setting up shop as gas station employee "Steve", while his employer Nora notes something special about him, before Castiel sees report of the deaths on the news. Back at the Men of Letters bunker, Kevin tells the boys that he has only succeeded in translating the tablets into another dead language, tasking Kurt and Hunter with extensive research to uncover their meaning. Castiel calls Kurt with news of the killings, for which Kurt quickly takes the opportunity to take on the case without depriving Kevin and Hunter of further research. Meanwhile, at the gas station, Castiel's employer Nora appears to ask him out, in spite of it complicating their work relationship. Kurt arrives to the crime scene in Idaho, wherein the pink residue is revealed as a uniform mixture of organic matter from the body, while the only thing past victims seem to have in common is a penchant for sadness. Kurt ponders visiting Castiel for assistance, while the mysterious killer from earlier next targets a high school girl dejected about her breakup, detonating her body outside a school bus. Kurt finally enters the gas station to talk to Castiel, though the former angel seems resigned to a life wherein he at least has some control over his surroundings. Hunter tries manipulating Crowley into translating their findings, believing he'd do anything to thwart Abaddon, though the deposed king refutes any appeals to his humanity. Meanwhile, Kurt continues persuading Castiel to return to his higher calling, for which Castiel eventually agrees to join him. Once the duo arrive to the scene of the latest crime however, Castiel quickly recognizes the pink residue as the work of a "Hands of Mercy" angel, a healer-type who painlessly smite anyone in too much pain to save, and one likely confusing the nature of human emotions with insufferable pain. Crowley agrees to translate the dead language in exchange for a demon call to Abaddon, which Hunter and Kevin reluctantly allow, believing Crowley can interpret the text's relation to Metatron banishing angels from heaven. Meanwhile, Kurt drops Castiel off for his "date" with Nora, offering some quick last-minute advice, before driving off. Once inside however, Castiel realizes that he mistook Nora's invitation, and has instead been asked to babysit while Nora herself goes on a date. While Castiel does his best to pacify the baby with a lullaby, worrying about her elevated temperature, Crowley finds himself placed on hold in getting through to Abaddon, having used Kevin's blood to place the call. Meanwhile, Kurt learns from the sheriff that the husband in the first pink murder case wasn't among the residue found, while the man himself had become increasingly religious, and a fan of Buddy Boyle's sermons. Kurt recognizes the man's truck as one parked outside Nora's house earlier, just as Castiel answers the doorbell to find the killer standing before him. Castiel identifies the killer as Ephraim, a younger angel who sought him out to end his suffering as a human. Subtly cutting his hand in an attempt to make a banishing sigil, Castiel quickly finds himself overpowered, while Ephraim rants about how he once admired the mighty Castiel. Meanwhile, Crowley finally gets through to Abaddon, learning that she doubled the intake of souls into Hell by collecting on all of his Crossroads contracts, and generally breaking the rules. Kurt arrives to save Castiel in the nick of time, sliding him the angel blade to finally take out Ephraim himself, while back at the Men of Letters base, Abaddon insults Crowley and tells him she will soon replace him in the throne. Crowley yells that she cannot rule Hell with chaos, and she will burn eventually. “I can’t wait,” she snarls. Crowley passes the bowl back to Hunter. Crowley asks for the transcripts, saying that he keeps his promises. Moments after ranslating Hunter and Kevin's notes to reveal that Metatron's spell apparently....can't be reversed after all. Hunter calls Kurt with the news, though Kurt keeps it to himself as Nora thanks Castiel for his help, noting that his extra care for the baby made him special. Hunter notices a vial of Kevin's blood missing from his kit, then secretly observes Crowley injecting the needle into himself in a moment alone. Kurt returns Castiel to the gas station and assures him that he and Hunter will find a way to take care of the angels, leaving Castiel back to his usual routine at work. Category:Episodes